Ferme les yeux et tu sauras
by Origamy01
Summary: Quand Georges se met à raconter une histoire à sa fille, des souvenirs reviennent, heureux ou malheureux peu importe, la vie est toujours un conte de fée. Il suffit de savoir fermer les yeux. Première fic, venez donner votre avis !


**Note de l'auteur :**

**Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fic que je publie. Mes termes seront peut être maladroits et je n'arriverais certainement pas à attirer l'attention de chacun. Mais si à la fin de votre lecture, vous pouviez me dire si l'expression, la tournure des phrases ou même tout simplement l'histoire vous à plu, se serait vraiment bien ! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ferme les yeux et tu sauras**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Papa, raconte moi une histoire, supplie une petite fille aux boucles blondes aux éclats roux.

Georges sourit tendrement, il lui était impossible de résister aux yeux pleins de malice de sa fille. Il s'assit confortablement sur le bord du petit lit en bois blanc, et après un moment, il commença son histoire.

_- __**Il était une fois**__ dans un pays enchanté un prince et une princesse qui s'aimaient d'un amour tendre et passionné. La guerre faisait rage aux portes du royaume …_

Mais ce soir les souvenirs virent se mêler à son histoire. Et il se rappela, de l'histoire d'une jeune fille.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour arrêter de penser.

Il suffit de fermer les yeux pour se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux des contes de fées.

Chaque histoire commence pareil, chaque histoire finie pareil. Seul le contenu diffère.

Le rituel 'Il était un fois…' entraîne un formidable '… et ils vécurent heureux'

Mon histoire commença dans un battement de cœur et de paupières. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, sortant douloureusement de mon monde merveilleux.

**J'ai croisé ta silhouette, ton ombre et ton parfum.**

Parfois il est plus simple de garder les yeux bien clos. Si seulement j'avais su… je serais restée : princesse dans mon beau conte de fée.

**Veux-tu être mon prince ?**

Je dois être perdu dans les méandres de mon histoire, car la fin me semble bien loin et bien terne. Je ne demande pourtant pas l'impossible.

**Juste un dernier regard.**

On ne peut pas changer le cours du monde, ni celui de l'univers. On peut simplement courir après notre vie.

**Je continuerai à te courir après car tu es ma vie.**

Un jour un vieil homme me dit dans un sourire :

_« La vie est courte, vie-la comme toi, seule, tu la désire, elle t'apportera fruits et bonheur. C'est un don du ciel, une caresse de vie, mais ne détourne pas ton regard. » _

**Je te fixe nuit et jour.**

Mais, ce regard, on le détourne souvent. Un voile d'amertume, de préjugés et de folie trouble l'horizon. Les contours deviennent flous et gris. Les couleurs s'évaporent et le temps se refroidie.

Courir au galop pour échapper à cela, pour fuir la réalité.

**Je fuis ma vie pour être la tienne**.

Mais on ne peut pas fuir, ni tourner le dos à notre vie quotidienne alors on ferme les yeux.

**Veux-tu être mon conte de fée ?**

Sifflant, grinçant, le vent emporte tout sur son passage. Impossible de se retourner pour le contempler, pour l'admirer. Cette force de la nature, maintient les yeux ouverts. Certains conteurs africains, chantent que les yeux sont le reflet du cœur, le miroir de l'âme.

**Tes yeux sont clos. Où est ton âme ?**

Des brides de vie nous échappe, on s'égare trop souvent dans le labyrinthe de la vie. On court après l'espérance et la délivrance. On se croit prisonnier mais on reste trop souvent aveugles à la douce, parfois brûlante réalité.

**Je souffre quand tu n'es pas là.**

La réalité emporte brusquement les âmes des hommes, fermant trop tôt leurs yeux.

**Pourquoi as-tu fermé les yeux ?**

Coupées en pleins vols, tes ailes ne te portent plus. Tu es avec les anges, ta dernière demeure, les yeux fermés à jamais.

**M'attendras-tu, mon ange ?**

Je hais cette guerre qui t'a volé ta vie. Je hais cette guerre qui m'a volé ma vie. Je hais cette guerre, doux parfum de la réalité. Merlin que je préfère les contes de fées !

**Ferme tes yeux, je fermerai les miens.**

Chaque choix, mouvement, action est déterminé par nos sentiments tels que :

La folie, l'amour, l'envie, la gourmandise, l'amitié …

**La passion.**

**_« Rien de grand ne s'est fait dans le monde sans passion » _****Hegel**

Je ne me juge pas, la vie est courte, disais le vieil homme, je désire la vivre à tes côtés et ne pas détourner mon regard.

**Soit mon conte de fée, Fred Weasley**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… _la princesse rejoint son prince charmant aux pays des anges. Parce que sur terre il hésite un unique prince pour une unique princesse. La jeune fille était devenue un ange et pouvait maintenant veiller sur son royaume avec son prince. _

Papa, tu pleures ?

Georges sourie tendrement, d'un pouce il chasse les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux et murmure :

Rendors toi ma puce.

Mais… tu n'as pas fini ton histoire.

Et ils vécurent heureux, répond-il dans un souffle.

Papa, tu crois aux contes de fées ? demande la fillette la voix endormie.

Il embrasse sa fille sur le front et d'une voix douce répond :

Ferme tes yeux et tu sauras.


End file.
